vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeered of Nothing
The Skeered was the third of the three famous ships of the Imperial Navy (but certainly no less important). She has had a long and storied career at sea, and at one point was decommissioned to serve as a floating prison for petty criminals, anchored out in Bully Harbor. During the attack on Bully Harbour from Coalition forces, reffered to as the "Winter War", the Skeered of Nothing took up the protection of one of the two mouths of the Harbour. During the final push, the Coalition unveiled its secret weapon--boats with Steam-powered thrusters, which exploded into life. While most passed the Blockade, the final rammed into the Skeered, forcing it to Bully's nothern beach. There, her crew and Captain were slaughtered--though some escaped--before she was burned with several barrels of Clingfire. Her bones still remain on that beach; great iron-sides corroding in the sea-spray, and ashen bones serving of the grave reminder of a ship's mortality. If you would like to read the death of the Ship, check the Thoroughfare thread "Winter War: The Blockade". 'History of the Skeered' Previous Captains: : Kaiea Malikus (Thermidor 1733 - Primary 31, 1733), Mackenroe V. Rokford (Smarch 1733 - Thermidor 1733), Haginbow Tunning(Thermidor 21, 1731 - Smarch 1733), Lethal Kamikaze (Merry 29, 1730 - Thermidor 21, 1731), Frostbite R. Tarrin (Bugs 1729 - Soggus 29, 1730), Dehver D. Stars, Ladorak D. Fugate, Mackenroe V. Rokford, Vladimir Ullyanov, IceRain A. Sleet, Raserei Gotalmo, IronPaw R. SkarBlade, Retto A. Arbach. The proud Man-o-War had a long line of fine captains, starting with IronPaw Skarblade and moving up through Raserei Gotalmo, IceRain Sleet, and Vladimir Ullyanov, who would all move into high Imperial status upon leaving command (in Vladimir's case, very high indeed). The Skeered was noted for her tight-knit crew whose loyalty was true and lived up to the ship's name. In 1732, during a period of low Naval recruitment, she was taken out of action, stripped of her rigging and kept at permanent anchor in Bully Harbor. The ship served as a place to incarcerate various lowlifes charges with minor crimes and slander against the Emperor. Under the authority of its acting captain, Haginbow Tunning, the Skeered essentially sat rotting in the mouth of the harbor. In Smarch 1733, former captain Mackenroe Rokford took back the hulk that the Skeered had become and oversaw her repair and upgrading, as per order of the Minister of Niceties. Her first voyage shortly thereafter was a secret affair, later revealed to have brought Nuori Sken back to the Imperium from her self-imposed exile. During the Maelstrom's final attack on Bully Harbour in Thermidor of 1733, Captain Mackenroe was taken hostage by Maelstrom's special forces, as one of eight kidnapped beasts. Due to the events that occured during this attack, Mackenroe stepped down from Captaincy and was promoted to Admiralty. Kaiea Malikus took command of the ship, making it a vessel swayed by the allegiances of Niceties and the Unsmudgables. 'Relics of the Skeered' 'Orders from Haginbow Tunning: General Notice to All Prisoners' : This notice is intended for all beasts herein serving a sentence for crimes and misdemeanors against the Vulpine Imperium. Prisoners shall remain aboard His Grace's decommissioned vessel, Skeered of Nothing, until your sentence is up, by which point you will be allowed to return to Bouillabaisse Harbour. Note that frequent lawbreakers will find their sentences extended with each subsequent visit, depending on the severity of the crime or misdemeanor. Good behavior will be noted, and the consistency of such will be offered as evidence of reform to the Chief Constable, who may shorten your sentence. : Rules are to be obeyed at all times. These rules entail the following: : Food: Meals are to be served twice daily in the ship's galley. You are allowed only as much as you are served. Prisoners may not share meals. Prisoners may not take more than their allotted ration. Those caught hoarding or stealing food will receive four lashes and have meal privileges revoked for the following day. : Quarters: Prisoners are expected to make their own quarters anywhere below decks, though the galley area is off-limits to everyone. Prisoners are allowed one hammock and one pillow. Fights over space and theft of designated property will not be tolerated, and may be punishable by six lashes and sleeping on deck under surveillance. : Items: Personal items may be confiscated upon arrival, at the discretion of the guards. Any confiscated property shall be kept until your sentence concludes, at which point they shall be returned to you. Weapons of any kind will absolutely not be tolerated, and any prisoner to be found with a weapon, whether they are using it or not, will receive twelves lashes,have meal privileges cut for three days, and may be sent back to the Courts for reevaluation of sentence. : Behavior: Any indecent behavior will be reported directly to the Chief Constable for consideration of punishment, which varies depending on the severity of the action. : Follow the above rules, accept your fate, and serve your time dutifully and respectfully, and you may return to Imperium society a free beast. : May the blessings of His Grace the Emperor tumble down on you like a golden fog. : Haginbow Tunning, Acting Captain Category:Ships